This invention relates to an improved opening/closing structure, especially relating to a box opening/closing structure for storing baby's wet towels.
For the conventional wet towel box for baby, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, it mainly comprises a box 910, a box cover 920, a lifting cover 930 and a pressing bottom 940 so that a wet towel can be drawn out via the opening 922 of the box cover 920.
Before a package of continuous wet towels (not shown) is opened by a consumer, this package is well sealed and has a certain degree of moisture inside the package. After the package is opened, all the wet towels still is wet enough so that it has the cleaning and lubricating functions for a baby's soft skin. Also, the wet towel will not hurt a baby while a user is cleaning or lubricating it. However, although the wet towel inside the conventional box structure can be easily drawn out, it has another disadvantage of neglecting the moisture keeping effect. That is, after the lifting cover 930 is close on the box cover 920, the first stopping ring 931 is engaged with the second stopping ring 932 of the box cover 920, but there must be some clearances between them. Otherwise, the lifting cover 930 cannot be rotated. In addition, there are some caps at or near the pressing bottom 940 and the resilient plate 950. Due to these clearances and gaps, the wet towel inside the box will be dried out soon. Usually, when the whole package of wet towels is left about one fifth of the original amount, the remaining towels will lose their moisture significantly and becomes useless dry towels. In case the user still using it to clean or lubricate a baby's skin, it is highly possible to create an uncomfortable frictional force on the baby's skin and even to slightly hurt the baby. If the user just throws out the remaining dry towels, it is not only a kind of waste but also an environmental problem.